


An Imposter Among Us

by Ziggster5000



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Impostor Lime (Among Us), Multi, Original Character(s), never finishing, old fic from october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggster5000/pseuds/Ziggster5000
Summary: A story of how many fell into a clever imposters trap
Relationships: Cyan/Yellow (Among Us), Orange/Pink (Among Us)
Kudos: 1





	An Imposter Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for it ending so suddenly. Ill only finish writing if y'all want more lol

~Introduction~  
There once was a group of astronauts that had been assigned to an exploration mission. Eventually, the ship has to stop and the crewmates have to perform some maintenance tasks around the ship while one of them is an imposter among them. None of the crewmates are aware of such a person until they find Red’s dead body, but let's rewind and see how this all started…  
There was a group of eight astronauts that were assigned on a top secret mission. The mission you ask? It was a mission to explore the depths of space. It was originally supposed to only take a little under a year, but some situations made it last a lot longer than it needed to.  
One day, all of the crewmates had received a letter specifying the mission's details. Most of them accepted, so they had an exploration party of eight. Though, a leech managed to intercept one of the letters and took the invitation for himself. The faker said that he would go to the station as soon as he could.  
Now, the imposter wasn't exactly human. Yes, he was human like, but in a strange way. His anatomy was similar to a persons, though he is able to morph his body in many ways to catch his victims. Aside from that strange fact, he is pretty much all human. He has lighter skin and dirty blonde hair. His eyes were a muddy brown, but he didn't mind. This imposter’s name is Lucas. He’s known as a very standoffish person, even a bit cold. He doesn't have much friends, but he’s fine living a life like that.  
The second person who received the letter was a girl named Sophia. She was going to be the pink on this mission. Sophia is a dark skinned girl with fluffy brown hair. She has a very bubbly and sweet personality. She is one of the tallest in the group. Her and orange are also in a relationship, and they had both received invitations to the expedition together.  
Let's get to orange, shall we? Orange had received a letter after Sophia had. They were both excited that they would be able to explore the universe together. Orange’s name was Mia. She had naturally blonde hair, but it's currently dyed purple. She may give off a threatening aura, but she is actually a very kind and sensitive person. Mia wouldn’t be afraid to admit the mission scared her, but she was ready to try anything, especially if it was with her partner.  
White is going to be the captain of the ship. White’s name is Moth. Moth is a non-binary person. They have fluffy, black hair and green eyes, and freckles dot their face. Moth has great leadership skills, and is a very generous person. Unfortunately, they aren't very good with communication.  
Cyan was the next to receive the letter. He tossed it to the side at first, thinking it was fake, but it was most certainly real. He responded saying he was going to go to the mission. Cyan’s real name is Charlie. Charlie is a sassy man who is always very skeptical of himself and others. He is a terrible liar as well. Charlie has brown hair with blue tips, and he has blue eyes. He is also the shortest of the group as well.  
Yellow was a bit nervous when she received the letter, but was excited when she opened it up. Yellow’s name was Ray. She was a shy, but very sweet girl. She was best friends with Charlie, and it was kind of difficult. Ray had brown, wavy hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her gray eyes were a beauty to most people. She was on almost everyone's good side.  
Blue had received the letter next. They were excited to get such a thing. Blue’s name is Jay. Jay is a genderfluid person. They are a child at heart, so they act on instinct. They also have a very obscure sense of humor. He had short, fluffy blonde hair that had green at the tips. They were built like a child, so their face is very round. He thought that Moth was a great friend, even before the mission.  
Last but not least is Red. Red’s name is Connor. Connor is a hot head and can lose his temper easily. He uses swear words religiously. He has black hair with red at the roots. He had an odd colored, almost teal eyes. He had never met anyone before he got the invitation, but that wouldn't stop him from having the time of his life with them.  
Now that everyone has received their letter, the story shall begin.

~Chapter One~

It has been a few weeks since the crew had received their letters of invitation to join the mission. Everyone was expected to show up at around 10 in the morning, and everyone showed up. Lucas had showed up first and quickly changed into his lime green spacesuit. He started to tailor it so it could help him in his ways of eliminating the others. It is not as noticable of a change, but a keen eye could catch the differences. Ray showed up later with a large grin on her face. “Hey there Lucas!” She waved. Lucas gave a slight smile back as he slipped his suit on.  
“Hey,” He muttered. Ray simply acted like he was nicer and asked,  
“So, how was the trip here?”  
“It was fine, I guess.” Lucas sighed, “Not to be rude, but could you just not talk to me? I’m just not in the mood, so politely fuck off.” he finished. Ray was shocked by his choice of words.  
“You didn't need to be so mean about it.” She scoffed as Lucas boarded the ship. In a matter of minutes, Charlie arrived.  
“Hi Ray!” he smiled. Ray was excited to see him there.  
“Hi! I didn't expect to see you here.” she admitted.  
“This is the secret I was telling you about, hun.” he blushed. Moth entered the area after they got everything for their trip. This included things like checking materials, making sure the ship is ready for the year old journey, and many other things.  
“Charlie, Ray, get ready for the mission.” Moth demanded. The two nodded and rushed to get into their spacesuit for the yearlong trip. Moth nodded and went on the ship to investigate only to see Lucas tampering with some of the materials that were prepared by Moth. “What are you doing?” he asked. Lucas turned around, his goggles whacking him in the face.  
“I was just checking out the place.” He lied. Moth nodded approvingly. “It's nice to see someone help out with the mission. I’ll stay in here to make sure everyone’s here, so we don't accidentally leave without anyone.”  
After Moth said that, Jay had arrived at the space station, “Hey Charlie, Ray! How are you?” He ran into Ray’s arm and gave her a hug. Ray smiled and said, “I'm doing really well! Are you ready for the mission?” Jay nodded and smiled. “Of course I am.” He then ran off to get his space suit on. Charlie and Ray smiled as they boarded the spaceship, helmets in hand. Moth welcomed them aboard while Lucas sat there. It had only been twenty minutes, but he was slowly growing bored.  
Over the next 30 minutes, the crewmates arrived. As they arrived, they chatted, got ready for the trip, and boarded the ship. Connor isolated himself from the rest, murmuring to himself how he already regretted accepting the mission. Jay stuck with Moth, blabbering about how excited he was to an easily annoyed captain. Lucas was tampering with his crewmate tablet. His goal was to make it so he could sabotage the ship. This would later prove to be very effective. A nosy Ray decided to see what Lucas was doing.  
“Whatcha doing?” she asked. Lucas let out a little yelp of fear, which Ray giggled at. “Nothing.” he said. “Why were you asking?” he questioned. She smiled a bit before saying, “You’ve just been quiet and I wanted to see how you’re doing!” Lucas ignored what she said and went back to downloading the ships data. Ray took it as her cue to leave. She went back to Charlie and sighed. “I’m not too fond of Lucas.” she admitted.  
The last two people boarded after being late. “Hey Moth, sorry for being late!” Mia apologized. Sophia caught up to her, “Yeah, sorry,” Sophia added. Moth nodded then said, “It's fine. Once you get your space suit on, I’ll make a few announcements, okay? Hurry up now.” They said. The girls nodded and got their color coded space suits on. After a few minutes, they boarded the ship again.  
Moth locked the door of the spaceship, “Hello everyone. My name is Moth and I will be your captain for this trip. Before we take off, I have a few announcements to make. I know a few of you may be worried about this, so I’ll address this first. We do have precautions set in place. This leads me to the first major announcement,” they stated, pacing around the room, “please do not refer to each other on a first name basis unless you are sure you are the only ones in the room. This will make more sense later. This is also why the spacesuits are color coded.” Moth stopped when they heard a concerned murmuring among the group. Connor spoke up,  
“Uh, Moth, this is pretty fucking stupid. You know that, right? What harm will it be to others or myself for people to know my name is Connor?” Red interjected. Moth sighed,


End file.
